


[Podfic] To Feel Your Warmth by GoldenTruth813

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nicknames, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 07, Teasing, mild references to ptsd (Shiro)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Shiro's always cold, but Keith keeps him warm.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] To Feel Your Warmth by GoldenTruth813

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Feel Your Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490378) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



> Thank you to [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/WRjOcHt)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/IwbDVXWmG4U)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [12.5mb/0:12:26]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cwae9bqc1mpbsw1/To_Feel_Your_Warmth_by_GoldenTruth813_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [12.5mb/0:12:26]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12pHejkL1iQuMsd1elqy2oKCgIDNGYXQU)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
